Just Puppy Love?
by Riley-Chan
Summary: Kiba has found himself obsessing over Hinata after the two became chuunin and began seeing eachother less and less. What can he possibly do about this situation? KibaxHinata


**Authors Notes: ** M'kay… Personalities are a little more mature in this… So yeah. And one more thing: I've made it so that Naruto is suddenly interested in Hinata, for the sake of drama.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Naruto or its plot does not belong to me.

-------------

About four years later everything seemed different. They were chuunin now, some jounin, and what do you know, Gaara somehow got himself into the Kazekage position. And just because they were chuunin now, and no longer saw each other seemingly everyday, he grew upset. Four years and he rarely saw her beautiful, shy face. After a while he stopped denying it… He had fallen for her. Kiba had indeed spent hours attempting himself that it was something else, maybe the fact that at age sixteen he hadn't dated a single girl, or that maybe it was some sort of primal instinct. But it always fell through. Every time he returned to the way he was thinking, seeing Hyuuga Hinata's face in his mind, smiling, blushing, laughing, anything. And he had somehow created a burning, passionate hate for Hyuuga Neji. Nothing anyone said would stop him from thinking that way… After he pummeled her on one of his stupid warpaths… Kiba didn't even want to get into that.

A whimper from Akumaru snapped the nin out of his thoughts. He glanced over to the dog, which was now about the size of a large pony, and sighed. He reached up to ruffle the dog's fur, and smiled. At seeing his companion snap out of the darker thoughts, the large, white dog's tail began to wag lazily.

The black clad boy took a few steps forward, eyes scanning the area; a hand still reached up to rest of his best friends head. Sometimes he wondered if Hinata still chased after that dunce, Naruto. He hoped not, 'Cause, sooner or later she'd have to move on. It was quite obvious that he didn't like or deserve her affections. And Kiba was bound to prove himself right! No low-life dunce was gonna take Hinata from him… No way!

"Oh! K-Kiba-san! H…hello!"

The Hyuuga's voice sounded startled as he ran head-long into her, toppling them both over, Kiba sprawled awkwardly on top of the incredibly flustered Hinata. For a moment, both of them were both to flustered to actually do anything about the situation. Then he quickly got up, pretending to brush some of the non-existent dirt from his pants, so then he wouldn't have to look at Hinata.

He coughed a little bit, fidgeted and re-directed his gaze, meeting Hinata's for a minute before looking else where with a very slight pink tint in his cheeks. Was it just him, or was it personality switch day, or something? Oh well, you never know. Akumaru, mean while, was watching his "former teammate", for he too considered himself part of cell eight, with much amusement.

For a long moment there was nothing but extremely uncomfortable silence, both nin attempting to find something to say. But of course, nothing came. Kiba opened his mouth a few times, trying to say something, while Hinata didn't want to make an absolute fool of herself and say something incredibly stupid.

"So… Hi, Hinata-Chan!"

Kiba decided to break the silence, a confident smile some how or another working it's way onto his face, Akumaru barking in greeting. He crossed his arms over his chest, mentally kicking himself for saying something so stupidly stupid. Gah, stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Yes… Nice to see you again, Kiba-san! And you too, Akumaru! It's been a real long time…"

Hinata laughed a little bit, and took a few steps forwards, standing on her tiptoes to pet the huge dog's fur with a shy but obviously happy smile. It had been a while, indeed! The bluenet's head was tipped to the side as a light smile graced her face.

His smile was broad, it was more than nice for him to see her again, and he knew it. He took a minute to look, really look at her, for the first time in a while. She had defiantly matured over the time that they hadn't seen each other… Her body had grown curvier, into the form of a young woman, with her silken hair a little longer. Her eyes also held a little less of the child-like feel to them, and were more adult now.

Her hands were clasped in front of her, those pale eyes seemingly glowing with happiness of seeing a friend again, and well, because it was simply her nature. "So, Kiba-san, how have you been lately?"

Though the question was normal, simple, the Inuzuka found it… unexpected, for whatever reason. Said reason remaining unknown to him… So he continued to smile, closing his eyes in a very… Kiba-ish manner. The answer he gave was said with a sort of laughing tone, a canine fang poking out of his mouth on the right.

"Me'n Akumaru've been great! Gotten a couple good missions lately, and did pretty well. What 'bout you?" Akumaru gave an agreeing bark.

Hinata's smile remained in perfect place, a sight of absolute beauty. "Very good myself. I'm glad to see that you and Akumaru-Chan are also doing very ni-"

"HEY! Hinata-san!"

And she was cut off by a obnoxious yell, a blonde boy running in their direction waving a hand about in the air, laughing.


End file.
